


i'm forgetting my purpose

by ideare



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: four killjoys graphics for the prompt, "faith", for round 20 of smallfandomfest.





	i'm forgetting my purpose

**Author's Note:**

> title from [_slow me down_ by emmy rossum.](https://youtu.be/xiLcw4juIMk)  
>  quotes from [_slow me down_ by emmy rossum](https://youtu.be/xiLcw4juIMk) and [_thank you_ by kehlani.](https://youtu.be/xFNVazX97wo)

> sometimes i question, sometimes i doubt

> i never said i had it all figured out

> oh, won't you take my hand and lead me?

  


> i falter again

  



End file.
